


3 Haselnüsse für Shun

by Thomasin_chen



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternative Universe-Fairytale, Deutsch | German, F/M, Female! Sora Shiunin, always a girl- Sora Shiunin, based on Drei Haselnüsse für Aschnbrödel (1960) and Disney Cinderella (1950)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasin_chen/pseuds/Thomasin_chen
Summary: Sora ist eine Prinzessin, welche auf einem Ball einen zukünftigen Ehemann sucht. Einen Prinzen. Shun allerdings ist ein  bettelarmer junger Mann, welcher mit seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund im Wald lebt. Durch einen Zufall entscheidet er sich auf den Ball zu gehen, allerdings hat er ein anders Hauptmotiv als nur um Sora zu freien.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun, Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora, Shun Kurosaki & Yuto





	1. Der Fund

Kapitel 1 Der Fund

Es war einmal in einem weit entfernten Königreich ein junger Man namens Shun, welcher in armen Verhältnissen in einer Baracke irgendwo am Waldesrand hauste. Bei ihm in seiner kleinen Hütte lebte seine jüngere Schwester Ruri und sein bester Freund Yuto. Bis vor kurzem hatte alle drei in einem Waisenhaus gelebt, doch als Shun entlassen worden ist, nahm er die beiden einfach mit sich. In einer Nacht und Nebelaktion entflohen die drei der eisernen Hand des Waisenhauses. Seitdem befanden sie sich ständig auf der Flucht, immer in Angst geschnappt zu werden. Schließlich ließen sie sich weit entfernt von einer menschlichen Siedlung am Waldesrand nieder. Eines Tages fand Shun, bei Nahrungssuche im Wald, sie gingen kaum in die Dörfer um unerkannt zu bleiben, drei Haselnüsse, doch kein Haselnussstrauch stand in der Nähe. Trotzdem nahm der junge Man sie mit. Zu hause angekommen, zeigte er seinen Mitbewohnern seine magere Ausbeute, er hatte neben den Nüssen noch einige Beeren gefunden und legte sie auf eine Art Tisch. Doch irgendwie fiel eine Haselnuss zu Boden und sprang auf.  
„Oh, schaut mal.“, rief Ruri und deutete auf die Nuss, aus der ein farbiger Zipfel herausragte. Ruri hob die Nuss auf und zog an dem Zipfel. Alsbald hatte sie ein Kleidungsstück und Stiefel aus der Nuss gezogen.  
„Eine Uniform für Männer.“, stelle Shun fest.  
„Eine Balluniform.“, korrigierte seine Schwester ihn.  
„Dann lasst sie uns irgendwie verkaufen.“  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee.“, mischte sich Yuto ein. Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Schwarz-Violetthaarigen. „Im Schloss findet bald ein Ball anlässlich der Suche nach einem Bräutigam für die Kronprinzessin statt.“  
„Und was interessiert uns das? Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wie wir den Tag über die Runden kommen sollen.“ Shun verschränkte missmutig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nun Shun, vielleicht konnte einer von uns am besagten Tag zum Ball gehen und der Prinzessin seine Aufwartung machen.“  
„Und warum sollte einer von uns das wollen?“  
„Überlege mal, die Prinzessin ist jung und die Thronerbin. Wenn wir sie aufklären unter welchen schlechten Bedingungen ihr Volk lebt, kann sie vielleicht etwas daran ändern.“  
„Und wenn sie sich nicht für unsere Belange interessiert?“  
„Dann nehmen wir sie zu uns bis ihr Vater, der König, persönlich einwilligt.“  
„Und wie willst du sie mitnehmen, Yuto?“  
„Nun Shun,“ meinte Ruri, deutete dabei au das Kleidungsstück, welches auf Shuns Maße geradewegs zugeschnitten war, „Ich glaube, du wirst derjenige sein, der um Prinzessin Soras Hand freien wird.“ Sie grinste und er errötete. „Ich freie nicht um sie. Ich bringe sie nur dazu uns zu helfen.“  
„Und dazu musst du um sie werben. Jetzt lach doch mal Bruderherz. Jeder Andere würde sich über so eine Chance freuen.“  
„Ich bin aber nicht jeder andere, Ruri. Außerdem, wie soll ich ohne Einladung und Namen auf den Ball kommen?“  
„Eine Einladung habe ich gefunden.“, sagte Yuto, „In einer Tasche der Uniform. Und einen Namen für dich finden wir auch noch.“  
(Sie fanden keinen.) „ Überdies kann ich nicht tanzen.“  
„Die Grundschritte kann ich dir beibringen, Bruder.“ Shun seufzte, während Ruri sich freute und Yuto nur daneben stand. Es war entschieden, Kurosaki Shun würde auf den Ball gehen.


	2. Der Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun geht auf den Ball und trifft auf Sora.

Der Ball

Erhaben schritt Shun die Treppe hoch. Die lange Schlosstreppe in welchem der König residierte. Oben am Ende standen zwei festlich gekleidete Wachmänner, welche ihm, einem einfachen jungem Mann aus dem Volke, die Tür aufhielten. Sie verbeugten sich vor ihm. Lächerlich, dachte sich Shun, auf der Straßen hätten sie nur ihren schicken Nasen gerümpft und ihn als Pöbel beschimpft. Er betrat die üppig geschmückte Empfangshalle, welche direkt zum Ballsaal führte. Shun hatte dabei weder Augen für die filigran ausgearbeiteten Kronleuchter an der Decke ,noch interessierte ihn die Ahnengalerie der Königsfamilie, die auf Leinwand gemalt an den Wänden hing. Zielstrebig ging er auf die große Flügeltür zu, welche man ihm wieder aufhielt.  
Er betrat den hell erleuchteten Ballsaal und fand sich in einem Gewimmel von vielen jungen Männern, einigen Damen und ihren glitzernden Gewändern wieder. Und dann erblickte er sie. Die Kronprinzessin stand auf einem Podest zwischen ihren auf Stühlen sitzenden Eltern.  
Prinzessin Sora, in ihrem langen, funkelnden, hellblauen Ballkleid, guckte neugierig in seine Richtung. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Shun schaute in kesse, smaragdgrüne Augen. Einem Prinzen, welcher ihr gerade seine Aufwartung macht, hielt sie teilnahmslos ihre Hand zum küssen hin ohne auch nur ihren Blick von dem Neuankömmling zu nehmen. Auf der Straße hätte sie mich auf keinem Fall beachtet, rumorte es in Shuns Kopf. Auch konnte er sehen wie das Königspaar begann ihn zu mustern.  
Shun einziges Problem bestand allerdings darin, dass er ein Unbekannter für alle Anwesenden war. Ein Adliger, aber einer ohne Namen. Dumm, das auf der Einladung kein Name stand, dachte Shun. Aber ehe er sich versah, stand die Prinzessin schon vor ihm und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Perplex starrte der junge Mann sie an, erinnerte sich aber dann, was zu tun war und küsste diese. Als Shun die junge Prinzessin auf die Tanzfläche führte, lag die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dem jungen Tanzpaar. Das war Shun unangenehm, die Grünäugige aber genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteil wurde. Das Orchester spielte auf. Der junge Mann legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und den anderen auf ihre Schulter und begann einen langsamen Walzer zu tanzen Dieser war sehr unsicher, von Shuns Seite aus. Er wusste, das er die Frau zu führen hatte, ihr dabei aber nicht auf die Füße zu treten, war eine andere Sache.  
„Tanzen scheint nicht Ihre Stärke zu sein?“, flüsterte Sora. Shun war so vertieft ihr nicht auf ihre Füße zu treten, dass er die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestarrt hatte.  
„Man(n) schaut der Dame ins Gesicht, wenn man mit ihr tanzt.“ Peinlich berührt hob der junge Mann den Kopf und blickte seine Tanzpartnerin mit etwas erröteten Wangen an.  
Hatte alle Gäste das gesehen? Starrten sie jetzt alle an? War seine Tarnung womöglich aufgeflogen? Vorsichtig schaute er sich um. Er sah, wie der Prinz, welcher Sora die Hand geküsst hatte, auf die beiden zukam. Mittlerweile hatten die Gäste aufgehört zu tanzen und schienen sich neue Tanzpartner zu suchen.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte der Prinz mit den violetten Haaren Sora. Nur widerwillig folgte sie ihm auf die Tanzfläche, da die Ablehnung sich in ihrer Position nicht geschickt hätte.  
Shun zog sich zurück und beobachtete sehnsüchtig das Tanzpaar. Mit welcher Grazie sie sich bewegte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der blauhaarigen Schönheit wenden, genauso wie sie immer in seine Richtung schaute. Es war lachhaft, wie ihm nur durch seine teure Kleidung die Aufmerksamkeit der Prinzessin zuteil wurde, fand Shun. Hätte er in seinen Lumpen vor dem Schloss gestanden, hätte sie mich nicht nicht reingelassen.  
Der Blau-Grünhharige hoffte bald wieder mit der Prinzessin tanzen zu können. Auch wenn er sich dabei komplett zum Idioten machen würde. Am liebsten wollte er den ganzen Abend nur noch mit ihr tanzen. Doch halt, diese Gedanken gingen in die komplett falsche Richtung. Er war nicht hier um um die junge Frau zu freien, sondern um auf das Elend der Bevölkerung aufmerksam zu machen. Hierzu eignet sich diese Veranstaltung nur nicht. Natürlich nicht. Yuto hatte seinen Plan nicht wirklich durchdacht. Langsam, aber sicher glaubte Shun, das die beiden ihn hierher geschickt hatten um wahrhaftig um die Prinzessin zu werben.  
Er bemerkte, dass wieder ein Tanzpartnerwechsel stattfand. Sofort suchte er die hellblauen, hochgesteckten Haare der Prinzessin im Getümmel. Als er sie gefunden hatte, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge, drängte seine Mitbewerber zu Seite und führte schließlich Sora auf die Tanzfläche. Sie grinste ihn an und er starte nur in ihre Augen, in welchen er versinken könnte. Diesmal hatte er weder Probleme die Tanzschritte auszuführen, noch trat er ihr, welch Wunder, auf die Füße. Beide schwebten regelrecht über das Tanzparkett. Shun fühlte sich wie in einer Art Rauschzustand. Dieses Gefühl des Glücks hielt an, bis die Uhr Mitternacht schlug und Shun bemerkte, dass sich seine Kleidung auflöste.


	3. Chapter 3

Verfrühte Rückkehr

Shun war sich jetzt sicher, seine Kleidung begann sich aufzulösen, bis er schließlich nur noch in seiner zerlumpten Unterwäsche dastehen würde. Er musste also schleunigst verschwinden. Das Schloss auf dem schnellsten Wege verlassen. Möglichst ohne dass die Wachen ihn verfolgten. Er lotste die Prinzessin tanzend in die Richtung des violetthaarigen Prinzen. Als die Tanzpartner wieder getauscht wurden, überließ er sie ihm. Sora schaute traurig und vorwurfsvoll, auch ihm versetzte es ein Stich ins Herz sie zurückzulassen.  
Für ihn war diese Flut der vielen Gefühle neu. Shun hatte nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt. Jetzt aber schien es als ob ihm genau das passiert wäre. Ausgerechnet die Thronerbin, die für mich unerreichbar ist, dachte er.  
Zurzeit aber war der schlechteste Moment über seine Liebe zur Prinzessin nachzudenken. Er musste hier raus, bevor seine Tarnung auffliegen und er sich komplett entblößen würde. Also verließ er leise den Ballsaal und sprintete an den verdutzten Wachen die Empfangshalle entlang und die Schlosstreppe hinunter. Kurz bevor er den Waldesrand erreichte, löste sich seine Kleidung auf und er stand wieder in seinen zerlumpten Klamotten da. Ihm war das egal, hier würde ihn niemand sehen. Er beeilte sich seine Hütte zu erreichen, weil er fröstelte. Etwas überrascht von seiner frühen Rückkehr und seiner Aufmachung öffnete seine Schwester die Tür und zog ihn mit „Was ist dir denn passiert?“, ins Haus.


End file.
